This invention relates generally to the field of chemical processing systems, and more particularly to and improved dip tube adapter permitting the removal of the contents of a reactor and/or introduction of additional materials into the reactor without the necessity of opening manways, or opening the bottom valve of the reactor vessel.
In the processing of corrosive and highly active chemicals on a commercial basis, reactions are carried out within the confines of a glass-lined reactor or similar vessel. These vessels are of varying capacity, and usually have a large upwardly facing opening referred to as a manway for the introduction of large quantities of materials, as well as a bottom valve for the removal of such materials after processing. Smaller openings are also provided for the addition during processing of additional reagents which are injected below the surface if the reacting material, the openings being provided with cylindrical tubes referred to as dip tubes, in the case of non-gaseous materials. When materials in gaseous form are injected, the tubes are closed at the distal end thereof, and holes in the sides of the tubes are provided for dispersing gases under pressure, such devices being referred to in the art as spargers.
During reacting of chemicals, it is often desirable, if not essential, to monitor reaction samples in terms of sample density, color phase separation, settling, etc. When the specimen is obtained through the bottom valve, a relatively large amount must be removed to obtain a representative sample. To open the manway is difficult, and causes wear and tear on the glass-lined parts and envelope gaskets. In addition, it exposes the operator to often dangerous and toxic chemicals.